Pokemon Best Wishes: XY
by EeveeAllEvolution
Summary: After the adventures at Decolora Islands, Satoshi and your friends follow your journey toward a new continent: welcome Kalos!


**Pokemon Best Wishes: XY**

Chapter 1: Welcome Home!

After the adventures at Decolora Islands, Satoshi and your friends follow your journey toward a new continent together with Pansy, an Pokemon journalist. Iris and Dent decided to go with Satoshi before think that would not be a good reason to leave Satoshi alone in a unknown travel.

Before go to the new continent, Satoshi, Iris and Dent will spend a few days in Kanto in order to realize the dream of both friends of Satoshi that unaware the natural region from the boy.

"Let's go see Professor Okido! I want to introduce all my Pokemons to you!" said Satoshi.

"Wait a second!" intervened Pansy "You have must see your mother, before anything else. She is waiting to see you."

Satoshi knew that Pansy was saying the truth, so while Pansy went to Okido Laboratory for make your interview about the studies of Professor, the boy went to see your mother. He was extremely happy, running on the road.

"Wait, Satoshi!" screamed Iris, running, following him. Dent was running too, going after the two children's.

Untimately, he was again at home, Satoshi thought when he see your house appear in the middle of the road. Like others time, Barrierd was in front of the house sweeping the garden. The Pokemon saw Satoshi.

"_Barrierd..." _said the Pokemon looking the child raising his hand greeting him. Iris and Dent that unaware that Pokemon, issue: "Ohhh" when saw the Pokemon.

"Barri-chan!" Satoshi hugged Barrierd.

"_Barrierd!" _

"Hey guys, this is my mom Pokemon. He normally helps her in the house activities while she was at the restaurant.

"Ohhhh I didn't know that your mother have a restaurant! Good taste!" said Dent, shinning your eyes. Satoshi smiled and indicated home's door. "Come in, guys."

"Mon!" Satoshi's mother appear in the living room. She smiled, don't believing that the trip from your son had finally ended. Satoshi again was at home, save.

"Satoshi..." mother and son embraced. Pikachi smiled too.

"_Pika!" _Satoshi's Pokemon took the change to jump toward the arms from Satoshi's mother.

"Pikachu! The same as always." Pikachu thanked and jumped on the floor for great Barrierd. Both Pokemons holded hands, jumping together happier.

"Mom, I want to introduce my two friends that I made in travel: Iris "Indicated Satoshi the girl that has brown skin with long black hair. Her Pokemon, Kibago smiled shaking the arms, setting at the shoulders of your master.

"Hello" said the girl showing the hands. Satoshi's mother grated Iris.

"Look, who is this at your shoulders?"

"This is Kibago, it's a present from my grandmother.

"_Kiba..."_The Pokemon smiled while getting a action of care in the head from Satoshi's mother. Kibago had enjoyed her. "He is a dragon Pokemon and is my friend."

"_Kiba..."_

"And this is Dent-san"

"It's a pleasure to met you." Said Dent to the woman.

"He is a lider from the gym of Sanyou city. He works with the two brothers.

"I had knowing that you have a restaurant, Mrs." Said Dent starting enthusiastic.

"Mom, Dent is a Pokemon Sommelier." said Satoshi.

"And what's a Pokemon Sommelier?" asked Satoshi's mother.

"Pokemon Sommelier is a trainer specialist at identify the compatibility between trainer and your pokemon." said Dent.

"Ohhh I'm wondering if I and my Barri-chan are compatible." said the woman interesting in the activities from an Pokemon Sommelier.

Dent looked Barried that was next the woman and saw that the both are big friends.

"Absolutely. I'm ably to say that you Barri-chan are you Pokemon Vintage!"

"See, Barri-chan." said the woman looking to you Pokemon.

"_Barrierd_..." agreed the domestic Pokemon. Both smiling.

"I'll make an meal to all to you." said the woman, walking to the kitchen, followed to Barrierd. The three set on the sofa stretched.

"We're going to see all my Pokemons." said Satoshi

"_Pika.."_agreed Pikachu nestled close the legs from your friend.

"Do you have any plan, Satoshi?" asked Iris.

"Actually, I don't have one. But I'm interesting to go to Kalos. There had a lot of new Pokemons. Do you see Pansy's Pokemon!"

"Even know in Kalos must have an league." said Dent.

"And at this time I'll win!" said convinced Satoshi.

"And we will twist to you." said Iris "I have too the interesting to know Kalos and see if there has dragon Pokemons like has in Isshu!"

"Certainly, won't have a lot of dragon Pokemons like in Isshu, Iris." said Dent astonished the claims from the girl. "Isshu it's know from your dragon Pokemons.

"Ahhh but there will be an few..." said Satoshi.

"Hey Satoshi, are there dragon Pokemons here in Kanto?" asked Iris.

"Not many like in Isshu. Now I'm only remembering Kairyu at this time ..." said Satoshi while thinking in others Pokemons that had already seen in Kanto at your others trips.

Soon, Satoshi's mother appeared , saying that the food was prepared. The three set in the table in order to have lunch. Pikachu, Kibago and Pansage did the same. The woman stay looking for your boy while finished the activities in the house.

After one hour the three and your Pokemon was feeling the sense of fullness.

"Ahhh I want to rest a little bit." Complained iris. Your Kibago was sleepy too in the arms of the girl.

"If you want, we have an guest bedroom!" suggested Satoshi's mother.

"Ahhh I think that is a good idea to rest after lunch, do you think?" said Iris. Dent was seemed tempted to confirm the invitation that Satoshi's mother had made.

"I don't know to you, but i'm crazy to see my Pokemons." Satoshi was very excited to simply sleepy. Pikachu agreed with him, standing up.

"_Pika!" _

"Satoshi, why do you leave Iris and Dent resting while you are going to see your Pokemons?" said wisely Satoshi's mothers.

"That's it!" Satoshi walked to the door next Pikachu.

"I'll waint you in the Professor Okido's Laboratory." Screamed Satoshi leaving home.

"Wait, Satoshi..." Iris got up to make attention for the boy, but he had gone. "And how we get to the laboratory?"

"Hum...that's a good question." said Dent.

"I'll show the way to you." said Satoshi's mother smiling. The both smiled too.

Satoshi was running to the laboratory. He was crazy to know how was your Pokemons. There was a long time that hadn't seen then. How was Fushigidane and the others?"

"How they are?" Satoshi was wondering.

"_Pika!" _Picachu was interested too to met with your others friends.

Soon, Satoshi spotted the laboratory. He jumped in an area that had a lot of Pokemons That part was a green place in the laboratory, with a lot of space to study the Pokemons.

Professor Okido looked Satoshi, raising his hand to greet him. Before Professor Okido alerted Satoshi from the danger, the boy got in the grass, jumping the fence. Suddenly he was hit from a herd of Kentauros, all thirty owned to Satoshi.

"Ahhh" complained Satoshi fainted on the floor, seeing yellow stars.

"Worry, Satoshi!" that was Pansy running to see how was the boy. She offered an hand to Satoshi get up.

"So, Kentauros was missing your master so much." said Professor Okido smiled that approximated too to Satoshi.

The three laughed. Soon Satoshi was all right.

"Hello, Pikachu!" greeted Professor Okido.

"_Pika!"_ said the Pokemon jumping in the arms from the professor.

Satoshi saw your Fushigidane. He started running to you close friend.

"An long time passed, Fushigidane!"

"_Fushi..."_ said the Pokemon. He was extremely happy to see your friend and master. That was a long time that the two hadn't seen each other.

"Finally you are here again with us, Satoshi!" said Professor Okido walking in the grass toward the area that was before Satoshi arrived. Satoshi now see that Professor was followed to Rotom, an Pokemon that normally consumed electrical energy and changed to a form of any electronic object.

"Satoshi, I'm here interviewing Professor Okido. I want to write about the science news in the world of Pokemon." said Pansy.

"Cool, Pansy!" said Satoshi "Professor, have you already seen Pansy's Pokemon?"

"Sure!" said the professor smiling "I have already seen Gogoto and I had already ride him."

"Amazing, Professor!" said Satoshi.

Time have passed, from the interview, Satoshi, Professor Okido and Pansy got in the laboratory.

"Pansy was telling me that you want to continuous you travel, Satoshi. This is true?!" asked Okido.

"Yes, it is, Professor. I want to know more Pokemons and after I met Pansy, I'm excited at the Pokemons from Kalos."

"Kalos... hum? I'm sure that will be a amazing journey."

"_Pika!"_

"And I will continuos my travel with Iris and Dent!" said Satoshi holding Pikachu. "Did you watch Isshu League, Professor?"

"Yes, I did Satoshi. I followed all your battles in the league. We were all cheering for you."

"Unfortunately, I lost the Ishuu League, but certainly I'll win Kalos league. I'm feeling that I'm close to become a master pokemon!" Professor Okido smiled.

"That's we say, Satoshi-kun!"

"Beside, in Kalos you will met news Pokemons, and capture them." said Pansy. "I'm certainly that you will adore Kalos. There is amazing!".

"I'm counting on it."

"Satoshi, if you had come early you would see Kenji."

"Really, Professor? That's a long time that I hadn't seen him."

"He is becoming a great observer Pokemon. He is helping me a lot in my studies. While I do experiments in Pokemons, he take notes from the results." said Professor Okido.

"Satoshi, can I see your others Pokemons?" asked Pansy.

"Sure, but Iris and Dent want to see them too. Let's wait for them."

"Meanwhile, Satoshi, why don't you sit here and start to telling us about you adventures in Isshu?" suggested Professor.

Pansy set in the laboratory too interesting in what Satoshi was telling the Professor.

A lot of thinks Satoshi and his friends have passed in the Isshu region.

To be continuous...


End file.
